Red Wine
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: If Sasuke and Hana were involved, it was bound to end up like that. Part three of the, 'ItaIzu Not Very Refined' Series.


Itachi slowly opened his eyes. He smiled when feeling Izumi still in his arms sleeping soundly. Itachi sighed contently and caressed her hair and face. He frowned though. He had a busy day ahead of him. How he wished he could just stay in bed and watch Izumi sleep all day, well maybe not all day. Because eventually he'd want to kiss her, with it being reciprocated. He kissed the top of her head and let himself up to stretch. He ruffled up his hair and checked his phone for the time. He had exactly one hour until he had to get going. He knew Izumi wouldn't be awake by then, she slept for a while on end. Itachi smiled and got up from the bed. He chuckled when Izumi whimpered at the loss of her heat source. He kissed the top of her head once again and left to get ready. Well, as of late, his thoughts consumed him. Not just about his constant failure to please his clients, but his constant failure to please Izumi. It's not like she was demanding, but she just wouldn't say what she wanted. Itachi sighed and entered the shower.

"Ngh..It..chi..?" Izumi gurgled as she tossed and turned over in her bed. She sighed, he must have left already. She touched her forehead, she felt a tingle there, he must have kissed her. She giggled like a school girl at the small gestures Itachi did. And he didn't even force himself to do it. Izumi grinned like an idiot and decided she'd do something special for him. She'd shower, and make him a healthy dinner. Back in Australia he did say he liked her cooking. She stood up and stretched out her sore body. She must have curled into a ball at Itachi's side for a bit too long. She strut to the restroom and...Jesus! What timing! Right when Itachi left the shower!

"I-Izumi..." Itachi's eyes widened. Izumi blushed furiously. "S-S-s-sorry!" Izumi tripped over herself, while shutting the door closed and running downstairs. Her breath hitched and she tried to calm herself, but that was more of Itachi than she'd...ever seen. And he was just getting out of the shower..Izumi shook her head. She was definitely not thinking about this right now! But..his smooth pale skin, and the way the water droplets ran down his chiseled chest and fell into places Izumi would only blush about. Izumi felt the smoke puff out of her ears. She went into the kitchen to wake herself up with cold water. She sighed. It's fine. It was all just a dream. "It was just a dream.." She spoke to herself, in case she'd actually believe it.

"It definitely wasn't a dream." She snapped her head to the door way to see Itachi leaning against the doorframe. She ghosted her eyes over his figure. He still wasn't dried off completely. He wore only his boxer shorts and a white baggy shirt. "If it were, would've sucked if you had woken up." Izumi glanced away.

"You..you did that on purpose didn't you?" Itachi gasped in mock hurt.

"What? I would never! To be honest I wish the roles were reversed..." Izumi scrunched her face up and pouted at him. "L-liar...! You.." Itachi stopped to get serious and stepped forward. He grabbed her cheeks gently to have her look at him. "Izumi, I would **never.** I obviously respect your wishes, or else you wouldn't have me, right," speak for yourself, anyone would give anything up to be with you, "If I really wanted to do that I would have started walking around the house with just my boxers like I usually did." Izumi snickered. "You used to do that? I don't want to hold you back..." Itachi snorted. "Hold me back? Are you kidding? I'd turn my maids into fangirls at first glance, a mockery it was." Izumi smiled and hugged him.

"Sorry for accusing you." Itachi shrugged.

"Meh, you get used to it when the press watches you 24/7 365. 366 considering leap years." Izumi frowned. He was used to it? "Well, want to..have breakfast?" Itachi smiled in regret. "Sorry, I've got to get going. This whole fiasco would get me late. Besides they have killer honey buns on the way to the office. Eat something nice." Itachi kissed her cheek. "Don't wait up." Izumi frowned. "Just the cheek?" Itachi chuckled and kissed her 'properly'. She waved bye at him meekly and plopped down on the kitchen counter. She really was holding him back huh?

* * *

Sakura stared at her boyfriend attempting to make her a sundae. She gaudy accepted the spoonful he handed her. And she gladly let him kiss the icecream off the corner of her mouth. "So..Sasu, can't wait to have another brother join the family?" Sasuke thought over what she meant and rose a brow. "Please. If it's Shisui's kid, they'll annoy me to no end. And how do you know it'll be a boy?" Sakura shrugged. "A hunch. Uchiha sperm love guys." Sasuke rolled his eyes and fed her again. "And what about you?" Sakura blushed lightly. "Huh? What do you mean?" Sasuke rolled his eyes again. "You know very well what I mean Saku. You want kids one day?" Sakura sighed and rested her head on her right hand. "It's a bit too late for that hun." Sasuke glared slightly. "Sakura, listen. Just because your mother lost her ability to get pregnant after you happened doesn't mean it's along the line." Sakura smiled. "Oh how I love it when you glare." Sasuke sweat dropped. "D-dont change the subject!" Sakura giggled and kissed his nose. "Waa~ I'm in the mood." Sasuke scratched the back of his head. "Eh? We did it three times just then?" Sakura groaned.

"I know, I know, you're addicting." Sasuke smirked and raised her to sit on his lap. Well, they would have continued passed kissing along the collarbone and hands going under shirts if not for a vague-

"Ahem!" They turned slowly to see Izumi standing there with a dark blush on her face. Sakura jumped off of Sasuke and brushed herself off. "Izumi, what are you doing here?" Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He'd refuse his urge to say something smart and sarcastic everything Izumi spoke. "Ah..well..it's personal girl stuff, so.." Izumi looked towards Sasuke. Sasuke rose a brow. "Sorry - no. Girl stuff implies 'Itachi', and Itachi is my brother so, for now consider me a girl." Sasuke grinned and left up behind Sakura. Izumi and Sakura sweat dropped. Because, heck, Sakura knew for sure Sasuke was a boy, no - a man. And a grown one at that. "Right...so, um. I feel like..there's stuff Itachi isn't telling me." Sasuke gasped.

"Oh no! Could he be cheating on you? Time for the epic breakup and for you to go to Australia, but then he'll follow you there and apologize and he'll miss all clients again and return and the cycle will continue!" Sakura twitched and bonked Sasuke on the head. Izumi gulped. "Well, not so much as that. But..I feel like I'm holding him back? Yeah. And he's pretending like I'm not." Sakura nodded in sympathy.

"You know I felt the same way with my first boyfriend. He was so distant at times but would cover it with a smile. We ended up separating, but what you have with Itachi is special. Give him time, he'll tell you. Or you just need to 'catch his eye', and he'll be putty in your hands." Sasuke jumped. "And who is this boyfriend?" Sakura rolled her eyes. "His name was Sai, I thought he was the one okay? Drop it Sasuke." But he would not.

"Whoa, the one? How long were you with him before you thought that?" Sakura twitched while trying to keep a smile for Izumi. "A month." Sasuke jumped again. "A month? We've been together for who the hell knows how long and I haven't received any type of proposal!" Sakura smacked him.

"You're the guy, dumbass! You ask me!" Sasuke sighed exasperated.

"Did I not say earlier to consider me a girl! And does that imply you want to marry me?" Sakura pinched his ear. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, okay, okay!" Sakura let him go and turned back to Izumi. Who was still thinking about Sakura's advice.

"What do you mean by, 'catch his eye'?" Sasuke smirked.

"Look girl, you need some purple lingerie and killer makeup. Also shave down there...and lay on your bed and when he walks in..bam!" Izumi blushed as did Sakura.

"The hell Sasuke!?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Okay, I know Itachi. He's a guy, and what do guys need and want? Sex. Very simple. Something you haven't given him. He's holding back because you haven't had sexy time yet." Sakura tried to tell Izumi that was wrong, but Sasuke wasn't exactly wrong. Izumi blushed. Itachi's favorite colors _were_ red and purple. She gulped and left. Sakura sighed. "Look what you did." Sasuke scoffed.

"I helped her unlike you...and who the hell is Sai!?"

"Dammit Sasuke!"

* * *

Izumi felt so disgusted as she walked into that lingerie store. She wasn't surprised to see the place was being ran by a man. And another one that claimed he was gay and entered the changing rooms to 'help' the ladies. She gulped and looked around the store. One certain pair caught her eye. It was purple of course with red lining. It looked like it would fit her almost perfectly. She looked around her to see if anyone was watching and she quickly grabbed it and ran into the dressing room. She sighed and jumped when a cold hand touched her shoulder. It was the supposed gay clerk and he was trying to help her as well. Until he was knocked out cold by two women behind him. Izumi looked up to see her saviours were Hana and Rin. They both looked just as surprised. "Izumi~ here to please Itachi are we?" Izumi blushed at Hana's statement, it being so vulgar.

"Please excuse her Izumi. She's just cranky that Shisui refuses to have sex with her until they've had the baby and waited at least a month." Hana growled.

"It's downright torture! I might just find someone else to do the job." Izumi sweat dropped. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Please, we all know you couldn't do that to Shisui. He'd kill whoever you'd try to get with anyway." Hana growled in frustration, mostly sexual frustration. "Izumi, I thought you said you wanted to wait until marriage?" Izumi remembered her vow. She did say that. But..she felt like it would be secure with Itachi. And for her first time to be with the Itachi Uchiha, that'd be amazing. She was nervous, but not nervous like he'd hurt her. "Screw waiting! I wish Shisui had a crazy libido like Itachi!" Izumi rose a brow, she really was becoming a full fledged Uchiha. "What do you mean?"

Rin sucked in a breath as did Hana. They probably shouldn't have said that. "Well, only Uchihas know this, but Itachi was - is - quite a stud. One night stands were never his thing but, uh. Let's just say in college they were." Izumi widened her eyes. "He was just being introduced to crazy girls, guys, and all sorts of cocktails! Don't blame him!" Hana added, since she did get him on vodka. But Izumi wanted an exact number.

"Because we are wierd, we sort of know how many girls he slept with in college." Rin pondered it a bit. "Maybe about eight." Izumi's jaw dropped.

"Aw no, that was just his first two years. We can't say the rest, he'd kill us." Izumi gulped, so Itachi had experience. Alot. And this proved Sasuke was right, he was craving _that_ then. Izumi grabbed both their hands.

"Please! Help me to be better than those girls for him!" Hana and Rin smirked.

"First off you're going to need alot of red wine." Izumi bit her lip. Around that time the 'gay man' they knocked out was beginning to wake up.

* * *

Izumi had already dropped off items that she bought at the mansion. The purple lingerie with red lining. In which Hana showed her how to tighten it so it would look like her breasts and ass were close to falling out, only to arise Itachi more. Hana's words not mine. Rin told her to drink a bit of the red wine before Itachi got home just to give her a bit more of an edge. Izumi sighed. She just had to do one last thing Rin had suggested. She said something about Izumi wearing Itachi's old glasses from high school and placing them in her mouth to look sexy. Izumi didn't see the appeal, but if Itachi would like it she would be happy. The only thing was that the glasses were left at the Uchiha mansion. Where Mikoto, and Fugaku were. And where Izuna, Maria, Obito, and Indra were staying temporarily. And if they caught her and asked why she was there, she doesn't know what she'd say.

She entered the manor since the guards recognized her. She was up the first flight of many stairs and so far none of them were spotted. "Hey Izumi!" She spoke way to soon. She turned slowly to see Mikoto and Maria coming up to her. "What are you doing here?" Well, Izumi could tell them right? They were women and they'd understand. Hopefully, because she wasn't sure how Mikoto would react to a question on how to appear sexy in front of her son. "Well, um. I-Itachi and I..I wanted to, uh, do that for the first time tonight and..."

"Oh my God! Izumi why didn't you just say so? I have the perfect thing!" Maria grabbed Izumi's hand and led her to her room. "I've had this for about two years and I just can't wait to lend them to you." She pulled out from her unpacked suitcase purple bunny ears with red inside. And a small puffy tail that was red. How ironic for Izumi. "Eh?" Mikoto entered the room.

"No, no. Okay now Izumi I know my son would be to dumb to keep this on him. So here." Izumi blushed as Mikoto passed her lubricant and a pack of condoms. How had she not thought of that. Maria perked. "Oh yeah, you should take two of these before also! It's be extra protection. Izumi blushed as Maria placed birth control in her hands. She now had bunny ears, a tail, lube, birth control, condoms, and not what she really needed. And she had walked there, she didn't have anywhere to put the stuff. She sweat dropped.

"What else will she need?" Maria whispered. Mikoto smirked.

"Ah! Itachi's old glasses, that'll get him!" Izumi sweat dropped again.

* * *

Izumi stood in the center of her shared room with Itachi, her soon to be lover. She sighed. She removed the black robe from her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She tightened the lingerie around her body as Hana said. It was a bit uncomfortable bit she wouldn't be wearing it in a while. She blushed while pinning on the tail and wearing the bunny ears. She checked the clock. Exactly five minutes until Itachi would enter that room at the same time he always did. Izumi opened the red wine and poured some into two glasses. She chugged hers and almost spit out the bitter drink. She put on Itachi's glasses and laid provocatively on the silk sheets. She felt her self begin to sweat from nervousness. She panicked when she heard the front door open. She was close to backing out and running into the restroom. She shook her head and wiped her forehead, she jumped when she heard Itachi's footsteps coming closer and closer.

Her heart beat faster when the knob slowly opened and Itachi called for her. She took a deep breath and removed Itachi's glasses to place in her mouth sexily. _This is so nerve wracking! Just open the door already!_ Izumi thought hastily. And she should be careful what she wishes for. Itachi widened his eyes and blinked just to make sure what he was seeing was real.

"Izumi...are you? I've got to be dreaming..." Izumi gulped.

"You said this morning you wanted for the situation to be reversed..." She tried her hardest to not stutter. Itachi dropped his suitcase and rubbed his eyes.

"...Izumi...what are you doing?" Izumi almost faltered but held her ground.

"Satisfying you." Did Izumi really just say that? Itachi flinched.

"And why?" Itachi retorted. Izumi bit her lip.

"Because...you're holding back and I want to help you.." Itachi turned away to hide his blush.

"Who..who gave you that idea?" Itachi had a hunch.

"Sasuke." Itachi sighed and held the bridge of his nose. Izumi sat properly on the bed and blushed in embarrassment. She felt stupid now. Itachi must be thinking so low of her now for actually doing all this. Itachi turned around and approached her slowly, afraid of what he'd do himself. "Izumi, you wouldn't believe how badly I want to..do that with you." He gulped from looking at her attire. "But not like this. I know none of this was your idea." Itachi continued looking towards the red wine immediately knowing it was Hana. "Izumi, I love you, you know that. And I want for when we actually do it, for it to be natural and not something you believe we have to do." Izumi nodded, feeling like an idiot.

"So...you really don't want to?" Itachi hesitated.

"..No.." Itachi smiled and kissed her gently, but not passionately as of regard to himself. "I'll go so you can change." Izumi grabbed his arm. "Sasuke says that as a couple we should be comfortable in changing with the other around..." Itachi face palmed. He'd have to kill Sasuke later. "You really don't understand what you do to me Izumi." Itachi bent down and kissed her nose. "Now you change, and we can watch that show you love so mucn."

Izumi gasped. "Jane The Virgin!" Itachi smiled. "Yeah, that one." He looked towards the wine. "And while we're at it, we shouldn't let that wine go to waste."

* * *

 **I know what you're thinking. No they didn't. He meant what he said. I'm not sure anything that M rated will happen. Review if it should or not! I'm pretty much calling this ItaIzu thing going on the, 'ItaIzu Not Very Refined Series.' The series already has Mondays, Seventeen Hours and now Red Wine. Hope you liked~ Review if anything M rated should happen!**

 **~SpaceIsTheLimit~**


End file.
